


All I want for Christmas is Yu

by 6Areeses_Piceeses9



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Because that's what this is, M/M, There should be a warning for TOO CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/6Areeses_Piceeses9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Yu is doing some shopping for dinner. Yosuke is working and has something to share. However, he's too shy to do it by himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is Yu

The speakers that were previously blasting Christmas music throughout Junes suddenly cut out. Yu looks up from shopping, curious. There's static, then nothing. He shrugs, thinking it's just technical difficulties, and goes back to shopping for food for Christmas dinner.  
"Uh, hello Junes shoppers!" Yu pauses again, hearing a familiar voice over the speakers. Maybe it's a new thing Junes is doing?  
"Um, sorry for interrupting you. I just have something to say real quick before I lose my nerve." Yosuke laughs nervously. Yu can just imagine him rubbing the back of his head and smiling adorably.  
"S-so, there's someone here today that I really really like, but I don't have the nerve to tell them that by myself in person. It's not really someone I thought I would ever end up liking in that way either so.." Another pause. Yu looks around and notices that most of the shoppers have stopped to listen. Some of them are smiling and wishing him luck. Others seem annoyed at him for interrupting their shopping. He wonders who Yosuke is talking about. Maybe Rise is here? But then, Yosuke was always into her, so it wouldn't be someone he thought he would never like. Narukami looks around, trying to spot if Chie is somewhere nearby. It's gotta be her after all.  
Thinking that sends a pang of jealousy through him. He wishes that Yosuke was talking about him so they could spend the holidays together. What he would give to spend these cold days huddled by the fire, snuggling up with Yosuke and wrapping the both of them in a blanket...  
Yu shakes his head to clear away those thoughts. No matter how bad he wanted it, it would never be. Yosuke has said on multiple occasions that he wasn't, and would never be gay.  
"Ahem. I though that if I had the right music, it would give me the courage I need. So, hopefully this works out! Or else all this would be very embarrassing... Uh, I'll let you guys go now, then. Y-yeah. Sorry, and happy holidays!" There's a click, then silence. Yu sighs, then goes back to searching for what he needs. All of a sudden, the speakers come back on, louder than it was before.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing that I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.  
I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas, is you."

Yu smiles softly to himself. He really liked this song, and it was actually a really good pick for what Yosuke was trying to do. Yu sighs again, sad that he won't be the one this song is about.  
The whole time he shops, he imagines scenarios about Yosuke and him, some cute, some a bit more hardcore. He finally finds the last thing he needs and makes his way to the front. By the time he got there, the song was almost over. 

"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for."

As Yu hums to himself, he imagines he hears someone else too.

"I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door."

It's not his imagination. He turns around to see Yosuke walking towards him, singing along to the song.

"Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know."

Yosuke is standing right in front of Yu, looking into his eyes. He can see a slight blush along Yosuke's cheeks, which Yu finds so adorable he smiles. Yosuke smiles back, still singing.

"Make my wish come true,"

Yosuke grabs Yu's hand, still blushing, but not quite looking him in the eyes. 

"Baby all I want for Christmas, is Yu...Narukami."

That last bit makes Yu chuckle. Yosuke rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and lets go of Yu's hand.  
"So, partner, what do ya say? Will you let me be your present this year?" Yosuke looks away, avoiding eye contact. He's so freaking cute. Yu doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks forward, closing the the gap between them. Yosuke finally looks up at him.  
"H-hey, what-" He's cut off as Yu's lips meet his. Yosuke's taken aback at first, but he closes his eyes and leans into it. Yu pulls back first, making Yosuke more than a little upset.  
"That was really cheesy, Yosuke." Yu says. Yosuke laughs, embarrassed.  
"Yeah, but you don't really seem to mind."  
"Nah," Yu says smiling, "it was really cute." He pulls Yosuke in for a hug. Yosuke and Yu hear a few "Aww"s from the people watching, and a one or two even clap. They don't mind though. Right now, they're the only two in the store, the only two in the whole world.  
"So, does this mean you're coming over for dinner? Because I'll have to go back and get more things if that's the case.." Yu says, teasingly. Yosuke laughs and pulls away long enough to lightly smack his new boyfriend before letting himself be embraced once again. Yu kisses the top of Yosuke's head.  
"Merry Christmas, Yosuke."  
"Merry Christmas, Yu"


End file.
